


| | ONLINE | |

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* When they cross paths, however, maybe a little be of jokes here and there will hurt in the end. *</p><p>Or where Pj forces Dan to become a catfish, and he meets Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Pj and Chris are friends with Dan only, as all three of them know about Phil, but have never met him.

My eyes scanned over the different bodies in the room. Some where laughing, while others were just trying to hold a conversation with their friends. I sighed, ruffling my hair as I looked around, noting that no one wanted to talk to me.

I let my hand fall from my hair, blowing my bangs out of my eye. I honestly didn't really understand why I was here in the first place, as I was reminding myself that I should have never agreed to come to this gathering.

Now here I was, surrounded with people I didn't even know the names of. Pj left me about an hour ago to go talk to some of his other friends, and he was the only person I knew that was here, because he was the one who invited me.

I decided that slouching around in the corner wouldn't help me find Pj, so I made my way around the sweaty bodies around me, my eyes wandering over their heads in search of my friend.

Many directions later, and walking in on people snogging, I found Pj. Many different lads where sitting around him, as Pj looked deep in conversation, a thing he does when he is incredibly tipsy.

I walked over to him, sitting down as close as I could beside him so I didn't have to talk to anyone else. I could feel his arm wrap around my waist, and I then felt perfectly safe.

"Nice of you to make it, Dan", pj laughed, hitting my back lightly. I slightly smiled, looking down at the floor.

"I've been here all night", I muttered, but of course Pj didn't hear me, as pure usual.

I looked at all the different people who were around Pj. many of the faces I did not recognize, but a few I could put a name to, like Chris and Charlie.

All of the people around Pj were sitting with their legs crossed on the carpet, in a circle formation. I had no idea what they were doing in this particular layout, but I had the nerve to find out.

"Okay Dan, truth or dare?" Chris asked, smirking at me. I pondered on the pros and cons of each answer for a bit, not being too sure on what to say to a group of slightly drunk lads.

If I went with truth, they could ask me about a secret I would have never admitted, or make me say something I never meant to say. If I went with dare, they could make me do the unthinkable.

I sighed. "Dare". I simply said. Better get it over with now.

The group murmured for a bit, obviously pondering over a dare to make me do. Once Pj put his hands up, I knew that my dare was going to come.

Pj got his laptop out, snickering as he opened up a few tabs. He quickly turned the laptop towards me, showing me with a free online dating website.

"We all dare you to troll a guy into thinking that you are a girl", Pj laughed, although it was not that funny.

"Would that not crush the guy once he finds out", I asked, not in the slightest amused by this whole conversation.

"It won't be for long, plus it is a dare", he said. I sighed, rolling my eyes. They just come up with the worst excuses to make me do things.

"I don't know..." I trailed off. Pj pouted at me, pushing the computer closer. I rolled my eyes, breathing in slowly as I brought the laptop closer to my face, making a profile.

I could hear everyone's loud cheers over the music, which was very surprising as the music could most likely blow my ear drums. I took a picture off my Facebook profile and placed it as my picture, turning it to Pj.

"Is this okay?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, you are doing it all wrong, Daniel", Pj laughed, changing my profile. I sighed, ruffling my hair again before he spun the laptop around again, showing my new profile.

"Are you kidding me? You spoon!" I groaned.

"How can you be a proper catfish if you are you, Dan", Pj said, and then continued. "Or should I say Danielle", he snickered.

I rolled my eyes, setting my profile. It was only a few minutes later that I started getting messages, making all of the people around me cheer louder.

"Look at you", Pj smiled. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the messages coming in from the many boys on the social media site.

"Okay, I am a catfish, can I log out now", I sighed. Pj just shook his head, along with Chris and Charlie.

"No you cannot! You have to get a date with someone, and crush their heart when they see you", Pj laughed. I frowned, shutting the computer screen.

"That was not in the dare! No way, Peej!" I yelled, making some heads turn our way.

There was no way I was going to go on a date with a random male that I found online. I just couldn't do it. Not that I am scared that the man on the other side will not be the guy in his picture, but that I didn't want to break this guy's heart. I didn't want to build a relationship with someone and then end up not being the person they thought I would be. I rather not.

I got up, making my way to the front door. I walked around outside, strolling down the street slowly before I made it to my house. I took out my phone, just so I can check the time.

It was only half-past eleven, so my parents should be sleeping right now. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

I took the keys I kept in my pocket out, unlocking the door and opening it very quietly so my parents wouldn't wake up. I placed my shoes neatly beside everyone else's shoes, moving to the kitchen to grab a late night snack. The stairs that went up to the second floor creaked under my feet, which caused me to be self-conscious and move up the stairs much slower.

I made it to my room, flopping down on my bed after I closed my door. Sleep was taking over my body, but I didn't want to go to bed. Soon, my mind was made up and I tugged off my clothing, moving the blankets so I could cuddle with the air around me. I grabbed my laptop, opening it up to Netflix. I quickly clicked on a anime I have been watching lately, and I let it take over, not caring about the world anymore. Not caring about my problems anymore. 

 


	2. It can't hurt

I learned that once you had something stuck in your head, you would ponder over it, and because of that, I couldn't fall asleep.

It took me over two movies and three episodes of Death Note to actually realize this, as I was still up after four hours of trying to actually fall asleep.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes before I stared back at the screen again. My mind was all over the place, and I was desperately trying to fall asleep, but I just could not. It was like I was paralyzed and I was not able to wake myself up from this pain in my mind I was feeling. I just wanted it to stop, so I could fall asleep.

My fingers mindlessly wandered over my laptop mouse pad, scrolling up to type in the web address bar. I had no idea what to do, though. No websites were popping in my head.

I shoved my laptop away from me, letting out a frustrated groan. Why could I not fall asleep? What was getting to me? An idea struck to my head, and I sighed. Maybe it would not be that bad if I actually went along with Pj's dare.

I opened up the website that I made a profile on, opening up the link and logging into the account that Pj had made for me. I sighed when I saw the picture of the random girl form google images as my profile picture, like anyone was going to believe that.

I decided that I would just use the website to actually find a date, as I did have to go on a date, as Pj would never stop bugging me about it.

I changed my name from Danielle back to Daniel, and changed my profile back to a picture of me. I deleted all the friend request from the many horny men that were begging to talk to Danielle, and I changed my interest, looking at the many woman and men that appeared on the page, (as I am bisexual), and my mind totally forgot about falling asleep, and I scrolled down the page.

I liked a few girls’ profiles, and some guys, sending them request to actually start talking to them. Only a few accepted, while others just didn't reply at all, which I was okay with. I wasn't the type to get many girls, or guys, anyways.

My mouse suddenly scrolled over an odd looking profile. It had a bio, and a name, but no profile picture. I clicked on the profile, reading the persons bio.

Video games are life, and I am obsessed with Japan! Awrf!! ★

I stared at the profile in amusement. This person was clearly younger, and they didn't understand how to use this website. Not like I did anyways.

It didn't matter to me that this person did not have a profile picture. Maybe I could just ask for one later? If this (most likely) beautiful person actually started talking to me.

I looked at their name again, Phil, It was like music to my ears.

I saw that the guy was online, and then I got a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I sent him a quick friend request, and I pondered over his response.

It was not in till a few minutes later when I saw that he had accepted my request, and a bright smile was pulled to my face. I debated if I should have sent him a message now, or later, but seeming that I would lose my confidence later, I quickly shot him a message.

Daniel: Hey there :)

My palms began to sweat as I saw his green light beside his name turn red. I screwed up. As soon as he got my message, he went online. He didn't want to talk to me.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I became frustrated. Why did that happen? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Was he busy? Maybe all of them together!

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ring to my ears. I quickly turned to my computer, and the red dot beside his name turned green, which quickly made me really happy.

Phil: Hello Daniel :D

I smiled to myself, biting my lip. He seemed really nice. I replied back quickly, my palms sweating more as I did so.

Daniel: You can just call my Dan if you want

His reply came quick after that, making me grin more widely.

Phil: I am okay with that! So, Dan. Tell me a bit about yourself

I frowned a bit, my mind going all over the place. What if he didn't like me after this? What if he did not want to talk to me after I explain to him what a dork I am?

Daniel: Well, I am a huge nerd, and when I say huge, you have no idea >.< I am in love with anime, and video games. I also love watching youtubers, ad I kind of want to be one to be honest. I am quite tall, okay maybe I am a giant, and I want to go to Japan. Oh, and I am also from England. How about you?

I bit my nails nervously. Maybe he would find me weird, and not want to talk to me. That thought scared me. I barely knew this guy, but somehow I felt like he was different. I did not even know the boy and I was already expressing my desires to be a youtuber towards him. What was I getting myself into?

Phil: I am a nerd as well, so you don't have to worry! My favorite anime is probably Death Note, and I am also in love with Manga! I find it cool that you want to be a youtuber! That would be amazing! I am tall as well, which is cool on both of our parts. I live in England as well! My dream is to go to Japan. Wow, we have a lot in common.

I giggled quietly, smiling as I sent another reply. We just talked to each other for another hour when we both decided to go to bed, as it was coming up to the early hours in the morning, and Phil had work in the morning. I lay down after logging out of my account, and let out a happy sigh.

It was a half an hour later, and I was already in a state where my mind was mush and sleep was over riding my system, but I suddenly heard a loud beep come from my phone. I quickly turned it on, seeing that one of my favorite youtubers had posted a video. I placed my laptop on my lap and I turned to the YouTube page on the internet, looking through my subscription list when I realized that it was AmazingPhil who had posted a video in the wee hours of the morning. I quickly sat up, smiling to myself as I pressed play on the video. It was named Robot Death Machine, and I bit my lip, grinning at how adorable he was being.

It came to the part where he was predicting the future, and my eyebrows furrowed. I just wish he was talking about me. The video ended after that, and I placed my laptop back on the side table beside my bed. I let sleep drown me, and before I knew it, I was in a new dream land. 


	3. Adrian and Meet Ups?

The noise of a loud ding woke me up, and I slowly sat myself up, grabbing my phone that was on the side table. I groaned when I saw that my mom had texted me, and she told me to get up soon.

I got out of my warm comfort zone, putting some sweatpants on, as well as a t-shirt, and made my way over to the washroom that was down the hall. I knew that it was only eleven in the morning, so I didn’t have to worry about my little brother being here, as he does still go to school.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face before making my way downstairs, seeing that my mom was sitting in the lounge, sipping some coffee and watching the news. I sat down beside her, pecking her cheek before smiling.

“Hey Dan, how did you sleep”, she asked, a motherly instinct in her tone.

“Had some trouble, but it was still nice”, I smiled, “How about you?”

“Just grand, my boy”, she smiled, placing her hand on my knee. I nodded my head, turning my direction back to the television that was in the far corner.

“I need you to walk over to the primary school to pick up your brother”, my mother said, and I groaned, clearly too lazy to do so.

“Mum! He is twelve, almost thirteen! He can do stuff like that himself!” I explained. My mother gave me a stern look, and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

“I know that, Dan. It’s just Adrian has been going through a few things lately, and I think he needs his brother there for support”, she said, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded my head, sighing as I did so.

I knew what was going on with Adrian, but it was like he never wanted to talk to me about it, so I would always have to ask my mom. He was getting bullied, and I honestly felt so bad for him, because I knew exactly how it felt.

“When does school end for them”, I asked, rubbing my eyes.

“In about an hour and a half”, she said, “I think you should put some better clothes on, sweetie, it is pretty chilly out today”, she added, and then got up to put her mug away.

I slouched up the stairs, and into my room. I still had about an hour before I had to pick Adrian up, so I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop onto my lap, checking out Tumblr first, and then the dating website tab came into view, and I quickly pressed on the online button, waiting for all my chats to load up, yet there was only one person in my message box. Phil.

He was probably working still, so I didn’t get my hopes up, but when I saw that he already messaged me, I smiled to myself.  
He sent it at around seven in the morning, so I knew that he was still most likely at work, but it didn’t hurt not to try.

I answered his text from that morning, leaning back on my bed as I waited for a reply. A few seconds later, the light beside his name turned green, and I couldn’t control the smile that played on my lips.

Phil: Hey Dan, how are you?

I bit my lip, letting my fingers graze over the keyboard.

Daniel: I am just grand; it’s really nice where I am today

I cracked my knuckles, letting my eyes wander over to Phil’s profile once again. I read over his bio and name a few times. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I continued; I just never wanted to stop gushing.

Phil: It is nice here as well, where abouts in England are you?

I moved my fingers over to my mouth, biting at the nails there. Should I really tell him? I have only been talking to him for a day, and I didn’t know much about him. Heck I didn’t even know how old he was! He could be one of those creeps on the internet.

I shook my head, placing my hands on my keyboard again. I wasn’t too sure, but what did I have to lose?

Daniel: I am from Berkshire but I moved from there to London recently. How about you?

It took a while for Phil to respond, but when he did, I felt a mixture of emotions.

Phil: I am from Manchester! It is cool though because I am moving to London soon!

I smiled, biting my lip. At least he didn’t say he lived in London at the moment, which would have been freaky.

Daniel: That is so cool! What for?

Phil: For work. Their head office is actually in London so they want me to move closer.

Daniel: Awesome!

I placed my chin in my hand, laying down on the bed as I waited for Phil to respond back to me.

Phil: How old are you, by the way

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. What if the age difference was really bad? What if he wasn’t the guy I thought he was? Maybe he is a creepy person who sits in the internet and talks to teenagers! Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

Daniel: 20, turning 21 in June.

This is it. He will stop talking to me. Crap, what was I thinking? He is probably older than me. He was much more wise (I know from our conversation yesterday). He will probably think I am too young and stop talking to me.

Phil: I am 25, actually. My birthday was last month, four year difference.

I whimpered. _Four years._

Phil: It’s not as bad as I thought. To be honest I thought you were older, but it is okay.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. It was okay.

What was I even saying?

Did Phil even swing for the other team? Did he know I played for both? I was crushing on a guy who was probably straight. Fuck.

Daniel: I honestly thought you were younger because of your bio. It was the thing that intrigued me.

Phil: Oh really, hm, yeah, I guess it is a bit childish :p

I let out a giggle, making the thoughts about Phil and I go to the back of my mind. I didn’t need it. Phil was a really nice person to talk to, and I wasn’t going to let it go to waste.  
We both said our farewells as I announced that I had to pick my brother up from school. Soon I was up and moving out towards the door.

“Don’t be long, sweetie!” my mom called. I nodded my head, yelling ‘bye’ before I left the house.

The walk to Adrian’s school wasn’t that long, but while I walked, I thought about Phil. He was a really cool guy, and I honestly didn’t want to mess this up. It was just so weird how he was the only match for me. I like to think of it as fate. I hope he actually liked me, and wasn’t just talking to me because he found me annoying and didn’t want to hurt my feelings. In all honestly, that would hurt more. Phil just reminded me of the sun, and he was just so bright. It made me smile.  
I arrived at the school, and waited outside for him. It wasn’t in till a few minutes later when I saw him walk out, and a few other kids were following behind him.

I furrowed my eyebrows, watching them as they looked at Adrian, smirks playing on their faces. I looked over at Adrian to see his cheek bruised and his lip cut. Rubbing my eyes, I took in a breath and ran forward, watching as one of the boys held onto Adrian’s backpack, pulling him backwards.

A kick was thrown before I made it there, pulling Adrian away from the boys. Confused looks were shard before I glared at them, making them turn and run away.

“Adrian what was that?” I asked, worry settling in my tone.

“They always do this, Dan”, he sighed. I shook my head, placing my hand on his back as we started walking home. I couldn’t believe that people were doing this to my little brother. My little baby brother!

“How long has this been going on?” I questioned. Adrian sighed, burrowing his head into my arm.

“Since grade five. I told them I liked this girl but they all thought she was weird but she didn’t get bullied because she was a girl so they picked on me and now its punches and kicks and I don’t know what I did”, Adrian whimpered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. I bent down in front of him, taking my fingers and running them under his eyes, sighing.

“I wish I could do something about this”, I whispered, taking Adrian into my arms and hugging him. Adrian’s grip was tight as he sobbed into my shoulder. I shook my head, pulling him away as we continued to walk, making sure to get Adrian’s mind off the topic.

When we got home, I rushed Adrian to the washroom to clean up his face, placing powder over his cheek. He looked better, but he clearly looked upset still.

I rubbed his arm before following him down the stairs, walking into the kitchen where Adrian sat on the breakfast stool.

“How are my two favorite boys”, she grinned, hugging Adrian. I smiled, nodding my head at the both of them as I ran upstairs again, running to my bed to sit with my laptop.

I scrolled down Tumblr for a bit before a few quiet knocks were heard on at the other side of my room. I got up, moving myself towards the door. I opened it up to see a distressed Adrian, sadness taking up his facial features.

“Mate what’s wrong?” I asked. Adrian just shook his head, looking down.

“Can we talk?” he asked. I nodded my head, opening my door more to let him inside, Adrian sitting on my bed right when he walked in.

“What do you want to talk about”, I asked, settling my laptop on my lap again as I pulled up a movie. I knew we were going to be here awhile and Adrian might pass out, like he always does.

“How did you know you were gay?” he asked.

“Bisexual, is the correct term”, I corrected him.

“Same difference”, he argued.

“It really isn’t but go on”, I laughed. Adrian sighed, picking at the blankets on my bed.

“How did you know you were bisexual?” he asked. I nodded my head, pulling my full attention towards him.

“I just get the same rush I get when I kiss girls when I kiss guys. I don’t really prefer one, either. If I like a boy, then so be it. If I like a girl, hey that is cool too”, I explained.  
Adrian nodded his head, smiling. I laughed, patting the spot beside me as he snuggled close to me, watching as I pulled the movie up.

A loud ding alarmed the room before the movie started playing, and I quickly looked at my chat that was on the dating website tab that was already up.

“Dan, whose Phil?” Adrian asked, looking up at me with a smirk.

“He is just a friend I met online”, I smiled slightly, looking away from him so he would see.

“That is really funny, because it looks like he wants to meet up”, Adrian said, and my eyes lit up with worry and excitement.

I turned my head to the laptop, staring at it in pure bliss.

Phil: When I move to London, (which is in two weeks btw xD) I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, say go to Starbucks or something. X

He added a kiss.

I gripped the lap top a bit, biting my lip.

“Dan, are you okay”, Adrian asked, smiling at me. I looked at him, my mouth opening wide.

“Adrian! Did you see! He wants to meet me!” I yelled, dancing on the spot. Adrian laughed, pushing me lightly.

“If you are that excited about it, say yes!” Adrian said, pushing the laptop closer to me. I sighed, looking over the message again.

“Adrian, I don’t know who this guy is. We have only been talking for about one and a half day. I can’t go anywhere with his guy! I don’t even know what he looks like!” I explained, showing him his profile.

“Well…” Adrian started, “He is giving you two weeks to talk, if you think about it. You can ask him way more questions and get to know him better in two weeks’ time”, Adrian smirked, looking at me while crossing his arms. Of course.

Another loud ding was heard throughout the room, and I quickly looked down at the chat.

Phil: I mean, um, this is so forward and everything. I even added a kiss on the end. I am so sorry if I freaked you out, Dan

“Look what you did! You took too long to respond!” Adrian exclaimed, smiling. I shook my head, placing the laptop closer to me as I replied.

Dan: Oh no Phil, you didn’t say anything bad. Of course I will meet up with you. As long as I know you won’t kill me xx

Adrian looked over at me response, nodding as I sent it. I waited a few more minutes before the next one arrived, and butterflies were all over my body.

Phil: Great! Don’t worry, I won’t kill you, but you never know … >.<

I nodded, sending out a quick reply as I turned to Adrian, who put his finger on my mouse pad and started the movie.

To say I wasn’t excited would be an understatement.


	4. Conversations and Starbucks

My mind was running with many different thoughts, and I didn't know which ones were good and which ones were bad. They were all just a huge mess inside my head that I couldn't control.

Phil and I have been talking for two weeks now, and tomorrow was the day I finally met him. I was really excited, as I realized that we had a lot in common with one another. We were going to meet up for coffee, and I couldn't wait.

Apart of me was really scared, as I was going to be meeting Phil, but I was also going to be meeting the boy I've been falling for. I honestly hope he was feeling the same way, because if he didn't, I don't know what I would do.

I paced around my room, my laptop on my bed as I looked away from it. I was worried that after these two weeks Phil wouldn't want to hang out with me.

A chime made my head spin as I grabbed my phone, turning the screen on to see that AmazingPhil had posted a video. I sighed, sitting down as I opened YouTube up.

"Hey guys! So today you might notice that my background has changed..." he started, and I furrowed my eyebrows, looking behind him to see his new location. Boxes filled the room and many of them had different labels.

"I finally moved to London! Level up!" Phil smiled, his eyes shining on the screen.

I paused the video, biting my lip. Didn't the Phil I've been talking to for the past two weeks just move to London. Didn't the Phil I've been talking to live in Manchester before? Was the Phil that I've been talking to AmazingPhil? A smile was brought onto my face as I continued the video. I didn't really pay attention to it, I just had it on for background noise.

What if the boy that I was falling for was someone I'm already in love with. it would explain a lot, since the Phil that I've been talking to was just like AmazingPhil in so many ways. Phil never really told me where he worked, and it does make sense that he was able to talk whenever. It could be the reason why he didn't have a profile picture, as many different people could be fans of him, and he would have been bombarded with questions about why he was on a dating website when it is none of their business in the first place.

AmazingPhil had to be Phil.

I closed my eyes, falling on my bed. If Phil was who I thought he was, then I would have to make a good impression.

I quickly got off my bed, running to my closet. I picked up a AmazingPhil t-shirt, cringing at the thought of meeting him while wearing that. I tossed it away, moving my head towards my closet again.

I threw many different shirts out, groaning as I couldn't find anything to wear. I just wanted to look good for Phil. I wanted our meet up to be perfect.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind me, and I turned around to face Adrian.

"Oh hey. Well I'm meeting Phil tomorrow." I sighed, looking down. Adrian laughed, crossing his arms.

"You mean the boy you have been talking to for the last few weeks?" Adrian smirked. I shook my head, looking down.

"I found out he is AmazingPhil", I mumbled, looking up at Adrian, who looked shocked.

"How do you know?" he asked, confused.

"I don't actually know, like he didn't tell me. The thing is that Phil moved to London a few days ago, and AmazingPhil just moved to London. It makes sense!"I explained, rubbing my eyes in frustration.

Adrian sighed, picking up my AmazingPhil shirt. "Well if it is him, don't wear this", he laughed, and I huffed, grabbing the shirt from him.

"I already went over that", I sighed, falling onto the bed. Adrian sat beside me, moving my hair out of my face.

"Just wear what you want to wear, and be who you want to be. Don't think you need to try and impress Phil. If he saw your picture and talked to you for two weeks, and wanted to hang out with you the second day you were talking, then I think he might just like you for who you are", Adrian smiled. I nodded my head, getting up and throwing one of the plain black shirts on the bed.

"See, perfect", he laughed, and then groaned. "I'm bored, lets do something".

"Well, you can also mentally prepare me to be ready to meet Phil", I smirked, falling on the bed again.

"Or we can just talk", Adrian simply replied, and I shurgged my shoulders, waiting for him to say anything.

"Do you like Phil?", Adrian asked, looking at me. I nodded my head, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I do he is a really great guy." I said.

"I mean, do you have a crush on him?", he asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows, not answering the question.

"How do you know if you like someone?" he questioned once more, and I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. Thoughts of AmazingPhil came to my head, but then actual Phil filled my mind.

"You know when you feel butterflies when they talk to you. You feel so good when you make them happy. Just knowing that they are their makes you excited", I shurgged, looking at Adrian. "Why?"

Adrian sighed, looking away. "I think I might like someone, but they obviosuly don't like me back".

"How do you know they don't like you back?" I asked, sitting up.

"Because I know they are not gay", he simply replied, and a look of shock crossed my face.

"Are you really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I thought I would tell you because well, you are bisexual and I feel like you would understand the most", he smiled, looking down.

"Of course I understand, Adrian. Come here", I smiled, moving so that I could hug him.

"Thank you, Dan", he grinned. I just ruffled his hair, grinning as well.

"What are big brothers for?" I replied, kissing his forehead.

\---  
"I'm freaking out," I admitted, tossing around in my seat.

"It's okay!" Adrian replied, his voice coming from the receiver part of my phone. "You will be alright!"

I nodded my head, saying goodbye to Adrian before putting my phone back in my pocket, sipping my coffee.

Yesterday, I was freaking out just a little, but now that I was here sitting in the corner of starbucks, I was a mess.

What if I told him I was a fan and that totally put him off. What if he thought I was different online and didn't actually like me in person. What if I actually have a fan girl fit right in front of him.

What if it isn't even AmazingPhil?

I sighed, sitting back in the chair I was seated in.

I shouldn't be freaking out. Even if it wasn't AmazingPhil I had still formed a friendship and possible relationship with this boy. He was really nice, but I was not letting go of the thought of that it might be Phil.

The sound of the bell at the door stopped my thoughts and I looked down, not wanting to see who would be in front of me. I checked the time on my phone, seeing that it was now two in the afternoon and Phil should be here.

The scent of raspberries filled my nose as I smiled. I remembered AmazingPhil talking about him using a raspberry body wash, and that just lead me one step closer into belive it was Phil.

"Hey, Dan right?", the manchester accent said, and I couldn't help but open my eyes to look at him.

Wow.

His eyes were way prettier in person, and his nice black hair was so perfect. I let out a smile, nodding my head as I relaxed in my seat.

"Yeah, thats me. So you are the almighty Phil", I laughed, sipping my coffee again. Phil giggled, shaking my head.

"The one and only", he smiled, and I tried my best not to fangirl.

The AmazingPhil was seated infront of me. I've been talking to the AmazingPhil for two weeks straight, and I didn't even know. The youtuber I have always had a crush on was right in front of me, and I was his friend.

"Its so nice to finally meet you", I started the conversation once again, and Phil let out a laugh, looking up at me.

"You look really nice", Phil winked, and I blushed, looking down.

"You as well, I replied, the blush not leaving my cheeks. Phil stared at me, his eyes filled with many different emotions.

Our conversation carried on from the awkward hellos to talking about anime, and Phil just got more beautiful. He was truly perfect, and I was sligjtly angry that I couldn't call him mine.

"So how did ou get on the dating website?" Phil asked, and I gulped, looking to my right.

"I was dared to go online and catfish people. Like, pretend to be a girl. When I got home I changed my profile to look like something I was proud to have, because I admit I was lonely, and I wanted to meet someone". I replied, shrugging,

"Yeah, I was feeling lonely as well, but you were dared to catifs people I'm glad you changed your profile, I don't think I would of been glad to meet a fake girl", Phil smiled, looking down. I bit my lip, nodding my head. It was slient for a few seconds before Phil grabbed my hand that was on the table. I looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"If you actually did catfish me, I don't think I would have actually been that surpirsed to meet you", Phil admited, and I smiled slightly, staring at our hands that were locked together. I gripped his hand a bit tighter, as the grip I had on him was slightly loose.

Phil grinned, and his eyes were bright. "How about we go walk around," he sugested, and I nodded my head, getting out of my chair and walked beside Phil, as our hands were still connected.

We walked outside, hand in hand as we walked down the street. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, and I honestly didn't understand how I ended up meeting Phil Lester.

I let Phil bring me everywhere, as we went to the park, big ben, and we went out for dinner, and then finally it was getting dark, and I wasn't ready to leave Phil yet.

"Why don't you come over", Phil said quietly, looking down. I squeezed his hand, nodding my head as we made our way to his apartment.

"It's still kind of a mess, as I have boxes everwhere, but I do have furniture, so you are good", Phil said, unlocking his door. I followed him up the stairs, and he gave me a tour, stopping at the bedroom.

It was so weird standing in his bedroom, the room of a youtuber was usually packed with cameras and lights, but his just looked like a normal room. I looked around at all the cute things he had around, and it looked like he decorated his room first.

"Your house is so nice and cozy", I smiled, looking at Phil. He smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, its kinda big for one person, but it works for now", Phil said. I let a smile fall onto my face as I followed him back into the lounge. We sat on the couch together, Phil turning on a movie.

It was an hour into the movie when I felt Phil move closer. I lookedat him and smiled, moving to his side. Phil held onto my waist, pulling me closer as I laid my head on his chest.

"This is nice", he breathed out, and I nodded, sliently agreeing. The movie played on, and Phil played with my hair, making me move in closer.

"You are really pretty", he whispered, kissing my head. I blushed, giggling quietly as I looked up at him, kissing his cheek.

"You are perfect", I sighed, looking at him closly. Phil stared at me, then brought his attention back to my lips, and then to my eyes again. I smiled, looking at his lips and he nodded, both of us knowing what we wanted.

Phil was the one who brought us closer together, the kiss going slow at first before it got more needy. I let go after a few minutes, needing air and I grinned at Phil.

"I'm so glad I met you", Phil laughed, and I did as well, cuddling into him as I sat on his lap.

"I don't think I would ever be the same again", I replied, and Phil held me close, kissing my ear.

"Lets go to bed", Phil said, and I nodded my head, letting Phil grab my hand as he brought me to his bedroom.


	5. Forever and Always

"Hey, Dan", a quiet voice said, shaking me slightly. I grumbled, opening my eyes to see a pair of bright blue eyes. 

"Oh! Hi...", I whispered, smiling slightly at the slight of him. Phil grinned, kissing my forehead.

"Come on, I made breakfast" he grinned, and I rolled my eyes playfully, getting out of bed. We made our way to his kitchen, Phil moving towards the stove while I waited behind him, and then I peered over his shoulder.

"Looks good", I said, wrapping my arms around him. Phil leaned into my touch, continuing to place the eggs he had made onto the plates.

"Not as good as you", Phil smirked, and I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I did so.

"Was that an invitation?" I asked, holding him closer. Phil hummed, leaning closer as he placed bacon on the plate as well, handing me one of the plates.

We made our way to the living room and say down, me cuddled close to Phil as we ate in peace. It was nice leaning into Phil like this, and I loved the way he smelt. He was really warm, just like a blanket. I could literally stay here all day. 

"This is nice", I mumbled, looking up at Phil. He smiled, placing his half eaten plate of food on the coffee table in front of us, and I followed suit right after. 

"You are different", Phil said quietly, and it was like he didn't want me to hear it, but I did. 

"What do you mean?"I asked. Phil shook his head, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer. 

"Its a really long story", he sighed, and I nodded my head, but I really wanted to know what he was talking about. 

"I have time", I replied, and Phil let out a breath, moving so that we were facing each other. 

"I really like you, Dan. I really do. I just think you could do better, and I don't want to drag you down... Phil said, and I furrowed my eyebrows, staring closely at him. 

"Phil you are perfect why would you say something like that?" I asked Phil shook his head, hiding it in the crook of my neck. It took him a few seconds before he looked back up at me, and smiled slightly. 

"Its my job", Phil said, and then everything clicked together. How could I forget? Phil was a youtuber, and he couldn't actually have a relationship with me because he knew I would get hate. 

Oh. 

"What about your job?" I asked, hoping to sound like I didn't know the answer already, but my voice cracked a bit. Sending a wave of emotion to hit Phil. 

"They will never accept you, me! They will never accept us because they are homophobic!" Phil cried, and I held him close, rubbing his back.

"Phil, there is so much support on youtube you have no idea! Look at Connor Franta, Tyler Oakley, Tryoe Sivan! You are not alone, Phil", I said and then I realized what I said. 

Shit.

"How did you know I did youtube?", Phil asked, rubbing his eyes. I shook my head, putting his head on my shoulder. 

"I'll tell you after thats not important right now", I whispered, and Phil drew himself back, looking at me. 

"Did you always know I was AmazingPhil?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrows at him. We were really doing this right now. 

"No, I didn't. Not in till you posted that video about you moving to London", I said, and ruffled my hair. Phil nodded his head, looking down as he played with my fingers that were now in my lap. 

"So you know how crazy my fans are, right?" he asked, and I scoffed, rolling my eyes. 

"I am a fan, you spoon", I said. Phil looked up at me, and frowned a bit. 

"You don't only like me because I am AmazingPhil, right?" He asked, and I stared at him with shock. 

"Fuck no! Jesus Phil, I started liking you when we started talking, and at them time AmazingPhil and Phil were two different people. I was in love with AmazingPhil because of his amazing hair and his piercing blue eyes, but I started to fall in love with the Phil who loved animal facts and Japan and anime and the Phil I have been talking to for the past two weeks. I was already in love with AmazingPhil, and now I am in love with all of you," I said, looking down. Phil didn't say anything for a few minutes, but hen he twitched his fingers, grasping his hand into mine, lacing our fingers. 

"To be honest, I fell in love with you as well", Phil smiled. I grinned at him, moving to press my lips against his, and Phil sighed happily into the kiss, moving so that he fingers got caught in my hair. I gripped his hips, pulling him on top of me as he giggled, pushing his tongue into the mix. 

"I love you, Phil", I whispered as we pulled away, my breath getting lost in his as our faces were so close together. 

"I love you too, Dan", Phil smiled, and then the kiss started again. 

\---

(A few years later *because I felt like it*)

\---

"Dan! We are going to be late!", a voice yelled, cutting in through my sleep.

"Five more minutes," I grumbled, waving my hand at the boys face. The other boy groaned, taking the blanket off my body. I was suddenly very cold.

"Dan we are seeing your parents today, you brother just got engaged don't you want to see his partner?", the boy asked, and I sighed, getting up.

"I'm up", I said, looking at the boy in front of me. He smiled, moving closer to sit beside me.

"Are you excited to see your family?", he asked, rubbing my arm. I shrugged, looking down.

"Its been so long", I groaned, rubbing my eyes. He sighed, holding me closer.

"I know. Come on, babe. Lets go", he said, kissing my head.

I followed him to the kitchen, watching as he pulled out some cereal, placing it on the counter and getting two bowls.

"We can eat more later, but right now we are going to be late because you decided to not get up", he laughed, pouring the cereal. I giggled, wrapping my arms around him after he finished the cereal.

"I love you", I said, breathing in his scent. He smiled, his lips on my neck.

"I love you too".

We finished our cereal and left our flat to get on the train, making our way to wear my family was. It only took a few hours and we were at the station, getting a cab to bring us to my parents house.

The door opened when we got there, and my mom ran to the car, waiting in till we got out to hug us both.

"I've missed you boys so much!", she said, holding me tight. I laughed, pulling away a bit.

"Its only been like two years", I said, and she let go, rubbing my arms.

"I'm still not use to it", she sighed, and I nodded my head, looking to my side to see the love of my life. 

"Oh, Phil. How are you sweetie!", My mom laughed, kissing his cheeks. He smiled, nodding at her.

"I'm just grand", Phil smiled, and held my hand, holding me close. I leaned into the touch, looking past my mom to see my father and Adrian walk out of the house. Adrian smiled when he saw me, and he ran up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I've missed you so much, Dan!", he cried, and I smiled, my own eyes tearing up as well. It has been so long since I have seen him, and I just wanted to be here forever. 

"Okay, Adrian, you are going to kill him", Phil laughed, grabbing at Adrian as he hugged him as well. 

"It has just been so long, Phil and Dan Lester", Adrian laughed, hitting my chest. 

"Jeez, Adrian. We got married like three years ago", I laughed, walking behind him as we walked into the small house. 

"I want to see his man candy", Phil whispered to me, and I let out a laugh, gaining the attention of Adrian and my mom.

"Whats so funny boys?", she asked, and Adrian smirked at me. I finished laughing, looking up at Phil. 

"Oh nothing", I grinned, and Phil wrapped his arm around my waist. We made our way into the building, and moved into the living room where a man was sitting, his legs covered in black skinny jeans and a purple shirt covering his chest. 

"Hello! My name is James", he said, getting up to put his hand out. I took it carefully and phil shook it as well, and we all sat around. 

"So, how long have you two been together?", I asked, sipping on the tea that my mother placed in front of me.

"We got together around the same time you two got married, a bit after that", Adrian said, placing his hand in James'.

"You guys have been together for three years and now you are deciding to get married?", I asked, and I laughed, holding Phils hand. "Phil and I got engaged when I was 24, so it was only two years, but still". 

"We both wanted to make sure this was what we wanted", James said, and smiled at Adrian, his ring finger pointing at us. 

"Who proposed?", I asked, and Adrian smiled, nodding his head. 

"Oh I totally did", he giggled.I shook my head, grinning. 

"Phil proposed to me so I can't really say anything", I laughed, and Phil leaned in closer to me. 

"Have you guys thought of where you wanted to have your wedding yet?", Phil asked, and I looked at him, and then back at my brother and his future husband. 

"We really have no idea", Adrian laughed, and I nodded my head.

"Japan is really nice", Phil muttered, and I laughed, pushing him away. 

"If you didn't know we got engaged in Japan", I explained to James, and he smiled, letting out a little 'oh'. 

The rest of the conversation flew quickly, and also did dinner. Soon enough, Phil was laying in bed beside me, my head on his chest.

"Hey there", I smiled, and Phil giggled, holding me closer. 

"Hello Daniel", Phil replied, and I sighed, kissing his collarbone. 

"You can just call me Dan if you want", I continued, and Phil placed his head on his hand, his elbow digging into the bed as he stared at me. 

"I'm okay with that! So Dan, tell me a bit about yourself", he laughed, and then leaned in to kiss me, which I got lost in. 

We pulled away shortly after, and I just smiled at him. "I didn't get to tell you about myself", I said. 

"Don't worry, Dan. I already know everything about you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last conversation is what their first conversation was on the dating website if you didn't realize  
> AND THATS IT! Thank you so much for reading xxoo


End file.
